


A Way to Forget

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> New Caprica was a frakstorm, and only Kara and Saul seem to truly get that.  It brings them together in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Forget

Title: A Way to Forget  
Rating: MA  
Word Count: ~350  
Pairing:  Kara/Saul  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  New Caprica was a frakstorm, and only Kara and Saul seem to truly get that.  It brings them together in an unexpected way.  
Warning: Brief Physical Violence, allusions to torture and potentially triggery subjects.  
Written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/).

 

  


There was a knock on the hatch.  Saul walked to the hatch, saying  “If you’re here to apologize, forget it, Bill,” before he opened it all the way.

Instead of Bill, Kara was standing there.

“You know I never apologize, right, Col?”

“Yeah.  Not your style, Starbuck. Whatya want?”

“I don’t know.”

“Where’s that husband of yours?”

“No idea.”

“That’s not much of a marriage.”

“You should talk.”

“Right.” 

Looking at Saul’s remaining eye, Kara realized the damage she’d done.  “Sorry.”

“You’re apologizing?”

“Someone oughta.”

“Doesn’t matter.  It’ll never be enough.”

“I’m so...”

“angry.”

“Yeah, really frakkin angry.”

“Me too.”

“No one else gets it.”

“I know.”

“I just want to feel something else.”

“Like what?”

“A good frak.”

“Ain’t that why you’ve got Sam?”

Kara snorted. “He don’t wanna frak.  He wants to be tender and loving.  And I can’t take that right now, maybe never.”

“Leoben frakked you up good.”

Kara punched him in the face, avoiding the right side, though.  Saul hit her back.  Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her roughly.  Kara returned it.  

When they broke for air, Saul asked, “That whatya want?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Then they were kissing again.  They both recognized this for what it was.  It was a way to work off their anger and feel something else for a while.  Call it comfort.

Saul shoved her against the hatch.  Kara started unbuckling his belt.  Saul undid her pants, pulling them and her underwear down.  Kara had freed him by that point.  He entered her.  For an instant, he worried he hurt her, but Kara screamed her pleasure, telling him to frak her harder.  

Kara was strong.  She held herself up easily against the hatch, wrapping her legs around Saul as he pounded into her.  

With each thrust, Saul felt some of his anger fade.  It worked better than drinking had.

Kara came first, and then Saul spilled into her.  

“Frak,” Saul said, as they pulled apart, straightening up.

“Yeah.”

“You alright?”

“I’ll live, Col.”

“You always do.”

Kara walked out of the hatch.  Saul watched after her, shaking his head. 

  


 

 


End file.
